Metal Gear Solid:Uncharted Waters
Metal Gear Solid:Uncharted Waters is a fan fiction created by Jim Logan. The main protagonist is Catherine Black, it is set in 20XX and is a crossover between Metal Gear Solid and BioShock:Infinite. Chapter 1 Her head was pounding her eyes felt like they were on fire, her teeth felt like someone was drilling into them without giving her any anesthetics, however her body felt extremely cold despite her feeling a blanket cocooning her body. With effort, she forced her eyes open and she saw the utter gray ceiling, to her left was the wall, which she discovered was there sometime ago when her knee collided with it, at her right she saw a knightstand with a glass of water waiting ontop of it. The woman slowly stood up on the bed, and found two hammers hitting her temples. She grabbed the glass of water and forced it down, finding it satisfying to her throat, which was as parched as a desert. A voice in the darkened corner of the room announced in a tired tone, "You're awake?" The woman looked up to see a man dressed in a plain white t-shirt, navy blue pants and brown military boots stepped into the light, where she noticed he had short brown hair and a stubble on his face. The man asked, "You feeling better?" To her shock, his voice sounded oddly similar to Ocelot's. The woman nodded with a frightened expression, "Yes..." The man said, "Relax, if I wanted to do anything, I would've done it three days ago when I rescued you." The woman asked in a joking tone, "And who do I thank for my heroic rescue?" The man smirked slightly, "The name's DeWitt, Booker DeWitt." Booker DeWitt - The man with a thousand Demons. Booker asked, "And what's your name, Miss? Can you recall?" The man's sincerity was a welcome change from the overly creepy positive, sadistic greetings of the other towns people. The woman tapped her skull, "Yes...I'm- Ca-Uh..." Booker smiled, "I know your name already, I got a folder with your records slid under my door yesterday morning... Miss...Catherine Black, or should I call you by your codename, Aya Redgrave?" Catherine blushed, "Yes...sir." Catherine Black - The Agent without a Cause Booker nodded, "Don't mention it kid. Now can you tell me what you remember three nights ago?" Catherine, confused asked, "What cha mean?" Booker waved at her tattered dress and said, "I found you out cold when Splicers attacked the Theater. You were singing that night. Do you remember what happened?" Catherine shook her head, "I remember...singing on stage...then after I finished the first song...that gay artist..." Booker cut her off, "Cohen." Catherine nodded, "Yeah. He called me down, he congratulated me, then his apprentice offered me some orangish-purple drink. I declined at least four times...before he ordered me to, he said it would help my voice. I chugged it down, and my veins...froze over for a second...then I got called back up to the stage, started singing..next thing I knew one of those Bouncer things burst into the Theater, and something hit me in the head..." Catherine rubbed the back of her head and found a large lump, which more than likely caused her blackout. Booker asked, "That drink..did it taste like anything?" Catherine rubbed her throat and said, "I think...it tasted like old scotch...why?" Booker swore to himself and said, "He had your drink a couple Plasmids." Catherine tilted her head, "What's a Plasmid, and how do you know?" Booker said, "Cohen only drinks wine...no way he'd drink scotch. Plus the colors and the taste match up." Catherine said, "You didn't answer my question...what's a Plasmid?!" Booker sighed, and snapped his fingers causing a small flame to emerge from out of thin air. Catherine jumped to the wall, ignoring the pain that emerged from her back. Booker brought a cigarette to his lips and used the flame to ignite it. Booker said, "Don't worry, whatever they gave you can be reversed." Catherine felt a little relieved, but she looked at her hands and trembled. Booker placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "What colors did you say they were?" Catherine hardly heard his words, and only looked at his hand in shock of how a fire was just on his fingertips and how unaffected he was by it's appearance. Booker shook her and asked in an angry tone, "What were the colors?!" Catherine said, "Uh...purple and yellow!" Booker mumbled "Shock Jokey...and Devil's Kiss...god dammit!" Catherine asked, "What, what's wrong?" Booker said, "A Shock Jokey and Devil's Kiss were stolen from the vaults two weeks ago when Ryan put a lockdown on Plasmids...now the Agency has proof to arrest Cohen." Catherine asked, "You're a cop?" Booker nodded "I'm the head of the Rapture Agency of Protection." Catherine asked in a fearful tone, "I'm not in trouble, am I?" Booker tossed the now-burnt out cigarette out and said, "Nah, as long as you're under my protection no one is gonna mess with you." The door at the front of the office opened to a young woman, possible in her late teens, or early twenties, black hair, white and blue school girl outfit, and a happy smile on her face, which quickly turned to sadness and fear. Booker said, "I thought I told you to stay at Cheng Lings!" The girl nodded, "I know but Mr. Ling had a shipment to make so he sent me home." Booker sighed, "Alright." The girl said in a joyous tone, "You're finally awake!" Catherine nodded, "Yeah." Booker said, "Anna this is Catherine, Catherine this is my daughter, Anna." Catherine stretched her hand out, smiled and said, "Nice to meet you." Anna returned the smile, "Likewise, and everyone around town called me Elizabeth." Catherine asked, 'Why's that?" Anna said "It's my middle name. Plus Elizabeth is more interesting than Anna." Elizabeth "Anna" DeWitt - A Fool with Dreams Elizabeth asked, "Is she in trouble Booker?" Booker shook his head, "No I just had to ask her some questions... Listen Anna I need to visit Ryan up at the Capital, I'll be back on Monday. I need you to look over Miss Redgrave here." Catherine asked, "Why am I staying here?" Booker said, "Your apartment was ransacked and locked down. You can't go back there unless you have a death wish." Catherine sighed in annoyance, "Great." She worked seven months to get the apartment and everything in it, and she lost it in the span of a day. Booker said, "Oh yeah...your employer left your paycheck in the mail. Now Anna, you're going to be good for me right?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes "Yes, Booker." With that he put on a trench coat, a top hat and left the room. Elizabeth turned to Catherine and asked, "So...what powers do you have?" Chapter 2 Catherine followed the ever-so-talkative Elizabeth into the market, where the place was bustling with chatter as to be expected. Elizabeth asked, "So, what do you want to do first? Get you some new clothes? Head over to Cohens? Or Mr. Lin's for a weapon?" Catherine hardly paid attention to the girl, as she was too transfixed on the Big Daddy repairing the bridge outside the window. Elizabeth clapped her hands in front of Catherine's face, snapping her to attention. Elizabeth said, "Come on, we have things to do, people to see." Catherine nodded and followed the girl into a high-end clothing shop, where Catherine purchased a new black leather jacket, and cargo pants, which ate up roughly half her paycheck. On their way out, Elizabeth asked, "Ready to see Cohen?" Catherine shook her head, "I'd like to have a gun when we see him." Elizabeth smiled, "Sure, right this way, if you please!" The two walked halfway around the city to Cheng Lin's shop where they found it to be as noisy as it always was according to the townsfolk. Ling shouted above his machinery, "Welcome! What can I do for you young ladies?" Elizabeth shouted back, "My father Mr. DeWitt requests Miss Redgrave here get a gun!" Mr. Lin shrugged "What kind?! Rifle? Assault? Pistol? Hand Cannon?! Take your pick! Free of charge!" Catherine nudged Elizabeth's hip and asked, "What's a Hand Cannon?" Elizabeth said in a just-so-you-know tone, "To you surface folk, it's a very powerful revolver, nine shot." Catherine said "Mr. Ling, I'll take a Hand Cannon, if I may." Mr. Ling tossed Catherine a box. She opened it to see what looked exactly like an SAA, just with a longer barrel. Catherine carefully loaded the gun, twirled it around her finger and on instinct when to put it in a holster on her hip, but noticed one wasn't there. Catherine asked, "Uh is the holster extra?" Mr. Ling said "It's in the box!" Catherine rummaged around the box some more and found a black belt with a holster included on it. Catherine fitted the belt around her waist and placed the revolver in it's carrier and asked, "What's the charge?" Mr. Ling waved his hand, "I owed Mr. DeWitt a favor, think nothing of it!" Catherine gave the man a small salute and she and Elizabeth made their way out of the shop where a sharp ringing in her ears started as soon as she shut the door. Elizabeth asked, "Ready to head to Cohen's?" Catherine replied, "Don't we need a mask?" Elizabeth shook her head "Only for parties." Catherine shrugged "Alright, good as time as any." Elizabeth made three distinct knocks on the silver plated door, and a man dressed in a cream-colored tuxedo and a black rabbit mask stepped out. The man asked, "Business or profession?" Catherine said, "UN R-" Elizabeth cut her off, "R-A-P." The man asked, "And whom do you represent?" Elizabeth said, "Booker DeWitt." The man bit his bottom lip, "Right...this way..." He moved out of the way and allowed them to enter the room, which seemed to only grow and grow the farther in they went, and the more and more people seemed to appear. Elizabeth gripped the guardrail and pointed at the center stage, "There he is! He's painting a couple people!" Catherine nodded, "This shouldn't take long." Catherine made her way halfway down the stairs when two white suit-clad waiters blocked their path. Catherine placed a hand on her revolver and said in an angry tone, "Move it or lose it." The waiter on the right asked, "Name?" Catherine said, "Aya." The waiter on the left asked, "Last name?" Catherine said in an annoyed tone, "Redgrave." The two waiters said in unison, "Enjoy your stay." Catherine passed them and mumbled "Waste of time." Elizabeth whispered, "Got to give Cohen time somehow." Catherine tapped Cohen on the shoulder. Cohen replied in an annoyed tone, "One moment!" Catherine waited a few seconds and tapped him on the shoulder again. Cohen shouted, "Can you wait just a damn minute?! My masterpiece needs to be finished! And these people won't sit still! LIGHT EM UP!" One of the people sitting in the chairs shouted, "No god dammit! Cohen no!" A split second and electricity passed through each and every person in the "scene". Catherine suddenly regretted trying to get the man's attention. Cohen turned and gave each of them a kind, warming yet at the same time creepy smile. Cohen bowed and said, "Welcome to my Theater! I hope you ladies enjoy your stay!" Cohen - An Artist with Many Obsessions. Catherine asked, "May we talk in private?" Cohen smiled, "Oh anything for the most beautiful of women!" Catherine and Elizabeth followed him into a private booth, where he ordered a few glasses of wine, despite Catherine's protests. Cohen asked, "So what may I do for you young ladies?" Catherine said, "You remember what happened three nights ago at the Theater?" Cohen snapped his fingers, "I see! Now I know where I remember you from!" Catherine sighed, "Alright...what do you remember?" Cohen said, "Let's see...my butler gave you a drink...you went up on stage...and then the Big Daddy barged in and tore my precious tables and paintings...I lost thousands, what a pity." Elizabeth said, "Twenty people died, and all you care about are some paintings?!" Cohen shot her a glance and said, "My dear, Song bird.. those paintings took months to finish...that celebration in the Theater was to raise money for our Arts, and thanks to that Big Daddy we lost thousands worth of potential because of a couple Splicers." Catherine said, "About those Plasmids...." Cohen smiled, "Ah, those drinks, are you enjoying your new found lifestyle?" Catherine said, "I don't know...why did you have me drink them?" Cohen said, "That's simple truly, I wanted to give you something else to be good at, since I could tell you're truly not a singer... my little kitten, I know you're not who you say you are." Catherine looked away and Elizabeth asked, "How'd you steal them? Get them out of the vault I mean?" Cohen chuckled, "Oh little Song bird. I did not steal those Plasmids..and neither did any of my followers, they were delivered to us." Catherine asked, "By who?" Cohen said, "That even I do not know." Elizabeth asked, "Then why would you give them to her? They could've been tainted!" Cohen nodded, "It was a risk I had to take." Category:Stories